Son of the true sky
by thecreatorofpolides
Summary: hey guys whats up im back in action with a new story ok so this one is about being the son of . you wanna know read the story. see you inside.
1. Chapter 1

**Son of the true sky**

**Disclaimer I don't own Naruto or Percy Jackson and this is the only disclaimer I will give due to the fact that it's all one story just multiple chapters and this is the only one that should be needed so yeah there is my one and only disclaimer for this story. **

**So yeah ignoring that last part for now let me say sorry I haven't updated my stories and am starting a new one I just have terrible writers block and just had like five different story ideas I will only continue two of these stories until they end then I will do the other ones one at a time just review and tell me which ones you want me to continue. Anyways on with the story.**

**20 Years before Naruto is born.**

"I'm tired of all this. First my son takes away all my power and leaves me only nothing, and then my grandson decides that I can't go anywhere near my wife even though he knows damn well that nothing bad will happen I won't crush the earth and the people on it that's my wife damn it I wouldn't do that to her. Screw all this I'm taking a vacation let's see how they like starless nights for the next oh let's say 20 years." Ouranus rants. He then proceeds to make himself a mortal shell and travels to a different dimension doing as he promised and taking the stars with him for the next 20 years. After he manages to travel to another dimension the sky primordial uses the mist to make everyone he had been there the entire time accidently giving himself a girlfriend in the process of changing every ones memory. The name he gave his mortal shell Minato Namikaze. 

**33 years later at the Valley of the End or VotE (for those that didn't know that already)**

"Sasuke I refuse to let you leave I'm bringing you back to Konoha whether you like it or not. Even if I have to break every single bone in your body and drag you back you will be coming back to Konoha with me." Naruto yelled as a blue cloak like thing appeared around him wait a minute, blue. 'What's going on isn't my cloak supposed to be red whatever I don't have time to be thinking about this.' Naruto decided to leave it be and focused on the fight to bring Sasuke back. As soon as he ran towards Sasuke he noticed he was a lot faster than usual. As Naruto gets close enough to Sasuke he goes for a headshot but Sasuke seemed to have the same idea and punches right back. Both the boys get sent flying into the two statues, as Naruto stands back up he notices that Sasuke is charging up a chidori so Naruto decides to charge up a rasengan. The weird thing though is this one was different than usual it was strange it felt a lot more powerful than usual he decided that like the cloak he would deal with it later. As Naruto and Sasuke's attacks connected a giant purple black sphere surrounded the two. (you know now that I think about it didn't it kinda look like a bijudama)

**Inside the sphere**

"Sasuke I don't understand why you would want to go to someone like Orochimaru for power and right now I don't care I will make you pay for betraying the leaf village!" Naruto yelled out. All of a sudden the two could hear someone clapping. As the two turned to see who else could have possibly been in there with them they see the figure of the fourth hokage.

"Well said my son. Well said indeed." The fourth hokage (Ouranus) said.

"T-tou-san y-your my tou-san, the fourth hokage is my dad. Yatta! I knew I was awesome. Wait a minute aren't you dead, doesn't that mean I am dead ahh man." Naruto said slightly depressed.

"No you two are not dead I will explain how I am alive later. I am here because you my son are coming back to our home world with me. Oh and Sasuke if you swear on the river styx not to betray Naruto ever again I will allow you to come with us as well and before you start talking about bullshit like you need to kill Itachi and you can only get that type of power from Orochimaru let me explain that I am much stronger than that snake and I could kill Itachi with a snap of my fingers for I am a primordial an immortal being older than the gods I can help you obtain power that no one on this planet can ever even hope to come close to." Ouranus stated.

"Deal/sure thing pops" said Sasuke and Naruto respectively.

"Although I do wonder what happened to you dad I mean you sealed up kyubi and then vanish so what happened?" Naruto asked. Sasuke leaned in curious to know as well.

"Well you see that was simply a mortal aspect of me that ended up dying I had not been expecting that so it took me a few years to gather my conscience and put it back together. Anyways it's about time to leave so Sasuke please repeat after me, I Sasuke Uchiha swear on the river styx to never betray Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze." Ouranus said giving Sasuke the oath to say.

"I Sasuke Uchiha swear on the river styx to never betray Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze." Sasuke said and a large thunder clap was heard.

"Alright lets go oh and whenever we get there I will transfer to you to the skills and powers you two would have gotten if you had stayed here and that will of course include information on how to use said new power. Also Naruto you will learn of my true name after you reach a camp that you will be dropped off near its called camp half-blood. Sasuke you will be Naruto's body guard so protect and aid him whenever he needs it." With that said they walk off into a portal Ouranus had created to take them to his home dimension.

**Percy Jackson Universe**

The day was clear not a in the sky, just two boys falling from the sky very fast, thank the gods they had a lake there to break his their fall below them.

"Holy shit we're gonna die!" yelled Naruto as they fell. Naruto was panicking and trying to swim upwards through the sky and he was partially succeeding (-_-|… anime logic). To the side you could see Sasuke with his back to the lake arms behind his head and legs crossed. "Sasuke how the hell are you so calm about all of this when we are falling to our doom!"

"Hn." Sasuke replied impassively taking a quick glance at the water he then looks back at Naruto "Hey Naruto."

"Yeah?" Naruto replies wondering what it was Sasuke was going to say.

"I hate your dad right now." Sasuke once again said impassively as they twist their body in the air to land pencil dive position. "A lot." *splash*. Their bodies then hit the water with barely a splash.

**To be continued?... that will be up to you guys leave a non dick review about what you guys think. Also don't worry future chapters will be longer.**


	2. Chapter 2: the twist

Son of the true sky chapter 2

**Wassup guys and girls holy crap this story got a shit ton of love I mean I was getting favorites and reviews at midnight of the launch that makes so much more happy than any of you could ever know. So without further ado chapter 2.**

**At the lake**

"Gah that water was freezing I mean honestly why on earth was the water that cold where the hell are we?" Naruto complained.

"Hn, like hell if I know dobe your dad is the one that sent us here and according to him he was a primordial so why don't you try talking to him through prayer or something like that." Said his companion aka Sasuke.

'Go north-west from here in about two miles you will reach what looks like a strawberry field with a giant oak in the front of it go there and all will be revealed oh and also so you don't feel like total idiots and outsiders to this world I will implant upon you this worlds history both what happened in mortal eyes and the truth.' Said the voice of Ouranus in both Naruto and Sasuke's head. The boys look at each other wondering how the knowledge was gonna be put into their head. Suddenly they felt a large headache inside their head that lasted for a good ten minutes. After it had passed the boys realized they had knowledge of things they never knew could even be possible like the Greek and Roman mythology all the way to cars and guns.

"Hmm it seems as though these people focused on technology instead of their inner energy therefore they are more technologically advanced than us but we dwarf them when it comes to terms of strength, physical speed, and stealth." Naruto said who after the knowledge transfer seemed to be much more mature for reason's he couldn't fully understand.

"Hmm it seems as though you are correct for once dobe. Although after that speech I'm not sure I can call you that anymore now can I. Hmm it seems as though he also implanted the jutsu's and knowledge of what would have happened if we stayed and for the record I am sorry about what I was gonna due during the war I realize just how bad that pedo was now that I have I guess we can call it alternate future me's memories." Sasuke said saying more words at once than he was used to.

"Either way we need to start heading north-west dad said it was about two miles from here if we travel at ninja speeds we can be there in less than three minutes." Naruto said sounding very mature and sage like…"Teme"…never mind. Both the boys smirked and took off traveling at speeds that left wind in their wake. As they were traveling they heard thunder boom and lightning struck right in front of them, suddenly there were hundreds of monsters around them all of them looking ready to fight. "Hmph lets see twenty hellhounds, fifty Cyclops, all three Gorgons, seventy harpies, and ten, twenty, thirty… eighty hydra's to easy." Naruto said summoning two clones to help him with the rasenshuriken while Sasuke charged up his chidori spear. "Are you ready Sasuke?" Naruto asked grinning like a maniac.

"Hn, lets show these gods why we are not to be underestimated." Sasuke said also feeling as though these gods were…well…underestimating them and not liking it one bit he then fires off his chidori spear which bounces around to hit all of his targets killing all the hellhounds, Cyclops and harpies in that one shot. Naruto then releases his rasenshuriken destroying the rest of the monsters. By the time the two were done the dust had been blown away leaving the two thirteen year olds sitting in the large field turned semi-desert.

"Come on Sasuke we still have around a mile and a half to go." Naruto said sounding as though he just wanted to get this over with, which he kinda did. So a few minutes passed and the boys managed to make it to the camp. As soon as they entered they felt some type of power was over them, but it left just as quickly. "Did you feel that Sasuke it felt as though we just passed through some sort of barrier." Naruto said.

"Hn." Sasuke Uchiha'd grunted out apparently reaching his maximum word limit for the day.

"Welcome young heroes." Said the centaur they knew was Chiron from the memories they had been given. "Do either of you two know anything about Greek mythology?" the boys nod their heads. "Excellent that makes things so much easier you see Gree-"

"Greek mythology isn't actually myths their real yeah we know my dad caught us up after telling us to find this place." Naruto interrupted. "My name is Naruto Uzumaki and this is my best friend Sasuke Uchiha I'm the half-blood and Sasuke became my dad's champion after swearing on the Styx to protect me, no I don't know who he is just yet he said he would 'claim' me after we got to this camp." He explained to the now dumbfounded centaur. All of a sudden a picture of a starry night appeared above his head and the same happened to Sasuke but it had a sword and shield in the background of his signifying that he was just his champion. After seeing this Chiron's jaw dropped anime style (it hit the ground) "Hey what's that supposed to mean what's my old man's real name?" Naruto asked feeling confused.

"Please follow me Naruto." Chiron said still dumbfounded. He then led them to the mess house where everyone was eating after finishing a game of capture the flag (the same one Percy had been claimed at, and before people start ranting I know they ate then played but trust me I have a plan.) where everyone was still trying to rap their heads around the fact that the new guy was the son of Poseidon. Chiron walked up to the stage. "attention everyone I have some important announcements to make the first is that we have two new people joining us and yes they were claimed before anyone asks but it's who claimed them that makes them important." He yells out pointing towards Naruto and Sasuke. "May I present to you Naruto Uzumaki the son of Ouranus the Primordial of the sky and Sasuke Uchiha the champion of Ouranus the primordial of the sky, all hail Naruto and all hail Sasuke." As he says this two more symbols appear above Naruto and Sasuke above. Naruto is the symbol for Chaos, and above Sasuke are the symbols for Nemesis and Order. Seeing these two other symbols confuse the two boys they look towards Chiron who is pale and shaking. "All hail Naruto Uzumaki son of Ouranus Primordial of the sky and Chaos Primordial of the universe. All hail Sasuke Uchiha son of Nemesis god of revenge and Order the other Primordial of the universe, and champion of Ouranus Primordial of the sky." Chiron said in a shaky voice. Chiron then proceeds to pass out.

**Up in Olympus**

All the Olympian Gods have wide eyes after hearing this.

"This is an outrage HOW DARE THOSE FOUR HOW DARE THEY DEFY THEIR KING LIKE THIS." The whiny asshole… I mean Zeus said throwing a tantrum preparing to smite those two children right where they stood until a note landed in his lap.

'Dearest Zeus if you touch Naruto or Sasuke both I and Order will take you out of existence before you can even blink. Sincerely Chaos. P.s. if you ever think about trying to make us do what you want because you think you are king just remember who created the universe here's a hint me and Order that's who not you bitch.'

"Fucking Tartarus why of all the things that could have happened why did it have to be this. Its not fair first someone steals my lightning bolt then this it's not fair it's not fair IT'S NOT FAIR." Zeus raged acting like a baby.

**With Ouranus**

"Wait Kushina was Chaos, actually now that I think about it that makes since, hmm the only reason those two aren't immortal at the moment is because we were in mortal aspects but they both are still around eighty percent immortal if they were to die on the field of battle they would definitely rise back up as immortals oh man this is just getting good I can't wait to see what happens next Naruto and Sasuke I wonder how much your being here will force the fates to change their lines after all those two were not born here therefore the fates have no power over them." Ouranus said grabbing some popcorn to help enjoy his new favorite show. "Best vacation ever." He says out loud.

**With Chaos and Order**

"Those two are going to do great things in this universe I can just feel it." Order says to Chaos.

"Ain't that the truth" said Chaos in reply.

**End hey guys so yeah sorry for another short chapter I just had the idea I wanted to use for this chapter and had to post it before I forgot it so yeah for the record I do plan on having chapter three up before the end of Christmas break not sure exactly when though so don't get your hopes up anyway ja ne guys and merry Christmas post date 12/23/14**


End file.
